Shoulder pads and cushions for carrying heavy articles such as ice, coal, furniture and the like are well known to the art. The main object of this invention is to provide a comfortable aid for carrying a bicycle on the shoulder which is removably mounted on the frame at the juncture between its top tube and the seat tube.